1. Field of the Invention
This invention relate's to a cell sampler designed to obtain specimens cf cells for use in the cytology of cancer of the cervix and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently the incidence of uterine cancer has been steadily increasing. Of vital importance for the prevention of this disease is the early detection through periodical checkups.
Such examination of uterine cancer, especially that of uterine cervix, is carried out by collecting specimens of cells from the cervix and cervical canal of the uterus using a cell sampler. Application of cytology to the cervical canal is particularly effective for the discovery of early or incipient cancer in that portion. Occurring in basal and/or para-basal cells at a depth of 100 to 300 .mu.m, cancers in the cervix uterine areas gradually spread into intermediate and surface cells at a depth of 30 to 100 .mu.m. To ensure the early detection of such cancers, therefore, sampling of cells from the above-mentioned portions, especially basal and para-basal cells, in a sure way is indispensable.
Heretofore, several types of cell samplers have been used for the above purpose, such as a swab shown in FIG. 14, a spatula shown in FIG. 15 and a brush shown in FIG. 16. However, such conventional tools are known to have the following drawbacks.